


Worst Kept Secret

by jestergutz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blue Balls, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, HE IS, Lingerie, M/M, don’t these two realize they’re being televised??, f in chat for these idiots, mirage thinks he’s pretty, no beta we die like men, the unprofessionalism in this battle royale is astronomical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestergutz/pseuds/jestergutz
Summary: more unprofessionalism in the ringmirage lost a betcrypto finds out too muchoh, and pathfinder is there.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 43





	Worst Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys enjoy this silly little idea I got at 3am as much as I enjoyed writing it lol

Another round stuck with mirage. Though it was better being with Nox, Crypto still dreaded the trickers lame gimmicks and annoying commentary. At least they were with the nice robot. Crypto wasn’t particularly close with Pathfinder but his positivity always charmed him. Most of his favorite rounds had been with the mystery MRVN. 

As they set out, Mirage made a point to blow a kiss at the cameras as he jumped from the dropship. Desperate to maintain his title as the fan favorite, Mirage had declared himself “the king of fan service” and always puts on a show for the camera. Of course Crypto couldn’t deny that Mirage was gorgeous, if anyone knew that, it was the trickster himself. When they first met, Crypto even considered them to be compatible partners (in more ways than one)...until Mirage opened his big, dumb mouth. 

“Best way is through fragment, obviously.” Mirage confidently announced, “it’s direct and will take the least amount of time.”  
“Are you serious? Fragment is a death wish! No wonder you haven’t won in ages.” Crypto objected, Mirage was gonna get them killed, he knew it.  
Mirage looked weirdly hurt for a second, but came back swinging as usual. “Oh please, I got a good feeling this round will be smooth as...me.......”  
Crypto nearly cringed at that last comment. Mirages oozing confidence was...annoying...to say the least. 

—

They found themselves at the clearing of flowers between countdown and the train yard. After grappling up some stacked cargo crates, Pathfinder chirped “This seems to be a good spot, friends!” to the bickering pair. “I will scope out the area! It will only take a few minutes!” Pathfinder eyed the perimeter through his longbow scope.  
“Ya, sending my drone as well.” Crypto grabbed hack and booted the system up. 

“Gotta take a leak. Be right back.” Mirage hopped down off the crate they were settled on and did not walk far enough away from the. He found a rock close by and went at it.  
Of course Crypto couldn’t resist a peek. For safety’s sake of course. Definitely can’t trust anyone. Especially not Mirage.  
His eyes wander towards the trickster, unzipping the front of his suit and barely, just barely, Crypto saw it. 

A gold lace pattern peeled out from behind the rough fabric of his jumpsuit. 

“No way.” 

Crypto, as if in a trance, wandered towards Mirages figure.  
“Shit, Crypto!” Mirage quickly zipped his top back up, hoping that Crypto didn’t see too much. “Uhh, what are you doing here?”  
“Mirage. We’re on the same squad...” He mumbled, “What are you wearing?”  
“Well....uh.....I can explain.” Mirage flushed a deep shade of red.  
“Please, please do.” 

“So, well. I lost a bet with Renee. Doesn’t matter what the bet was, but I lost. I had to wear some girly lingerie under my clothes during one of the games and...well... we won?” Mirage toyed with the one curl that rested over his goggles, “a-and I got suppe...superb...superstitious about it so I wore it again and then I won again and it was just...a spiral from there.” Crypto just stared, bewildered at the nonsense mirage just spewed at him. 

There was a pause that seemed like forever.  
“Can I see it?” Crypto didn’t know what he was saying.  
“What?” Mirage didn’t know what Crypto was saying either.  
“I want to see the whole thing.” He nearly whispered, now it was his turn to blush.  
“N-now?”  
Crypto only hummed a soft “yes” and mirage quickly started to undress again. 

In a flash Crypto’s hands were all over Mirage’s chest. Mirage was pressed back against the boulder separating the two from pathfinder. He explored every inch of Mirages torso; from every scar, every freckle, to the pattern his chest hair grew in. It was so...perfect. In fact, everything about his body was perfect, and it made Crypto just a tad jealous.

Crypto was transfixed on the scruffy lace resting upon thick chest hair. It’s gold hue gorgeously complimented mirages dark skin tone. Delicate patterns interlocked and weaved along the outlines of Mirage’s ab muscles and connected to the second piece below his belt. Crypto really wanted to see that...except he knew how much trouble they would get in if any cameras caught them. Hmm, maybe later. 

His hands drifted around the back, he felt the lace meet with a more sturdy fabric and stitch into a thick corset. Wow. It was just so gorgeous. 

Crypto imagined Mirage using one of his decoys to lace up his back. Was that even possible? He wanted to know everything. 

As crypto’s hands traveled lower down his back, Mirage may have tried to make excuses for the obvious thong he was wearing. He could picture the deep blush as he stammered about it being for tactical reasons. Crypto knew that would be a lie though. 

Crypto explored a bit too far when he pulled the thong aside and felt...

“Ah! Wait, Crypto!” Mirage nearly grabbed the other legends shoulders. He felt a heat creep up the back of his neck. Had this jacket always been so hot? 

His fingers tapped on the circular silicone base between Mirage’s ass cheeks. He couldn’t believe what he was feeling. His eyes widened as he looked up to miss Mirage’s gaze as he quickly looked away. Crypto had a feeling the trickster was a kinky fucker. 

It was too hot, with their chests were pressed against each other, the heat of the arena AND mirage nearly pouring sweat from everywhere; they needed some sort of release. 

Mirage pressed his hips up against Crypto’s, creating much needed friction between the two. With his fingers still toying with the plug, Crypto begins to push it further into and then out of mirage; earning a restrained moan from him and a few erratic hip thrusts. 

Continuing the motions, Mirages breath hitched, he was edging closer and closer. Crypto felt the familiar feeling in his gut like a coil being wound tighter and tighter when...

“RING CLOSING” alarms rang out.

god damn it. 

“Let’s get a move on, friends!” 

GOD DAMN IT. 

The two just about hobbled out from behind the rock, awkwardly concealing their boners like they were two teens in the throes of puberty again. 

Mirage looked as if he was about to pass out. Can you die of blue balls? The thought certainly crossed his mind. 

Crypto made an ordeal of packing his drone so Mirage could try to look less disheveled and get all his flashy gear back on. Path had determined the best way to go was through train yard. All three legends set their jogging pace and set out. 

Clearly, both human legends were quite distracted while running into the ring. Distracted enough that Mirage didn’t notice Lifeline, Octane and Caustic looting the train tunnel vault. Crypto was too busy thinking about Mirage’s pecs to consider sending his drone before so all of them were caught off guard. Shit. 

It took a few zaps from the L-star to knock Mirage. Crypto tried to EMP but it was too late, he fumbled with his gun and was quickly taken out by a close-range sniper shot. 

Path, as anyone would, grappled out of there. Before he could get back, Mirage and Crypto had already tapped out. 

—

It was no surprise to Crypto when he woke up in the med bay. Mirage was already up. Looking half panicked that he wasn’t wearing his lace get-up. Instead he had tight bandages around his torso in its place. 

The loud whine of a drill in the back was telling that pathfinder probably didn’t win. His chipper voice was faint from behind the curtain, but he was talking about something quite happily. 

“So...why did you have a plug in your ass during the match, witt?”

Mirage smirked, “that’s for me to know and you to find out, paranoid freak.” Crypto rolled his eyes.  
The familiar clank of Path’s heavy steel legs trotted up to them. 

“It is so great to see you two get along! Though your methods of boosting team morale in the ring are quite strange...” 

God damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading!! follow me on twitter @jestergutz <3


End file.
